Various forms of storage systems are used today. These forms include direct attached storage, network attached storage (NAS) systems, storage area networks (SANs), and others. Storage systems are commonly used for a variety of purposes, such as providing multiple users with access to shared data, backing up data and others.
A storage system typically includes at least one computing system (may also be referred to as a “server” or “storage server”), which is a processing system configured to store and retrieve data on behalf of one or more client computing systems (“clients”). The storage system may be presented to a client system for storing information.
Often information from a source storage system is transferred to a destination storage system using a network link for disaster recovery or any other reason. However, information may not be successfully transferred due to errors involving network links and/or due to various modules that may be involved with a transfer. For reliable disaster recovery, it is desirable to confirm that after a transfer is initiated at the source storage system, the information is actually successfully transferred and received by the destination storage system.